Reclaiming
by SnowyRedRose
Summary: Set after the Last Olympian and Heroes of Olympus never happened. Nico needs to go claim a soul that has been avoiding death for the past seventeen years.
1. Nico

**Author's Note: So this is my first story ever, I know it's probably bad so reviews would help. Isabelle is a character I made up just for this story. She's a daughter of Poseidon and blessed by Hades, and vice versa for Nico. I own nothing from the Percy Jackson Series.**

The cold, black palace in the Underworld is nothing new to the son of Hades and his wife, a daughter of Poseidon. They were previously surfing in Hawaii before they got a distress call from the Underworld, requesting their presence immediately. Upon entering the private quarters of the god, both kneeled and said, "My Lord." Hades turned around, "No need for formalities; we _are_ family. But I'm afraid I don't have time for this. I have a mission for one of you, to execute the wizard Tom Riddle."

The pair had heard this name a number of times from souls who died by his hand, souls who died for him, and from the god before them, who complained that his attempt at mortality was an insult to the gods, and from escaping death, an insult to him. "He is currently about to fight the chosen one in a battle in which the victor is unclear. I need you to go and intervene to make sure his soul is mine once and for all."

"You go Nico," Isabelle said, "And have fun putting on a show." Nico gave a simple nod as an answer, before giving his wife a quick kiss and disappearing into the shadows. Hades, being reassured about the situation, turned to his daughter-in-law, "So I suppose this will also help you with the amount of souls that need to be collected?" Isabelle smiled at her Uncle, before the two got into a comfortable conversation.

Meanwhile, Nico was in the midst of shadow traveling to the ongoing battle. He knew that the battle would be going on at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for many a reasons. The chosen one, being Harry Potter, had been missing from his seventh year at the Hogwarts castle (He knew this because it's been all over the Daily Prophet). But what he and Isabelle know that others don't, is that, piece by piece, Riddle's soul has been destroyed over the years. Both knew where to find each part of the severed soul, then of course knew when it was killed.

The last two were just destroyed inside the castle, and now only Riddle remains. Going into the middle of a battle is not the thing that's on the young hero's mind though, but how to make a flashy appearance as requested by his wife. Though wizards and demigods know nothing of each others' existence, that doesn't mean that the certain power of Hades' children isn't remarkably similar to necromancy.

In the Great Hall, the two people of the prophecy circle each other while specters from both sides watch, awaiting the outcome. But when a giant crack formed in the very center of the Great Hall, separating the two, all movement stopped. Just then, the crack split open with green flames coming out in an inferno. A dark figure began to rise out when all the room became dark, only being lit with the green flame. When the figure fully rose out of the ground, the crack closed as if it was never there, and the hall was once again brightened with light, revealing just who the figure is.

A tall, muscular boy, with shaggy black hair and pale skin. His eyes were so dark, they look like black pits that wish to send you to hell and a smirk on his face saying that its exactly what he is gonna do. In his hand is a sword just as dark as him that seems to pull the shadows towards it, giving it an eerie look.

The boy then turned and looked at the Dark Lord, before speaking in a bone chillingly calm voice, "Tom Malvolo Riddle; by decree of Lord Hades of the Underworld, I, Nico Di 'Angelo, son of Hades, Ghost King and King of the Tide, am here to execute you on charges of attempting to gain immortality and for cheating death seventeen years ago. Prepare to die."

The person in question was glaring at the boy, who they now know as Nico, through his speech and is now with a heaving chest. "Very funny boy, but I cannot die. And I posses the elder wand! No mortal can slay me!"

No sooner than the last word left his mouth than the elder wand suddenly split in two while still held in the Dark Lord's hand. There were gasps from the people in the crowd around them as Nico's figure was now closer to the Dark Lord, with his sword held at the ready. "Good thing I'm not mortal." he said with a truly evil grin on his face. Then, he charged. Slashing, slicing and jabbing, Nico's movements were fluent as cuts littered the skin of his opponent.

It wasn't until Riddle tripped and fell onto the floor, that the assault stopped. But then Nic placed his foot square on his chest to assure that he wouldn't be getting up anytime soon. Leaning over slightly Nico stated, "Death always has a way of reclaiming what's rightfully his." before plunging his sword straight into his heart. When he extracted the sword from the body, it was covered in blood that began to simmer and sizzle until the blade was once again, a clean shiny black.

The body of Tom Riddle burst into green flames and burned until there was nothing left of him; not even the ashes. The crowd consisting of order members, teachers, students, and death eaters, was staring at Nico in awe and terror, not sure of what to do next.

The object of everyone's gaze turned his stare, which they found to be a constant cold hard glare, back towards the crowd, scanning over the people's faces. "Tom Riddle is dead now, so all those that were his followers have a few options. One; flea now and forever be a wanted criminal in your society. Two; turn yourself in and face whatever charges you have coming to you and redeem yourself. Or three; fight on right now and experience the same death as your leader. Choose now."

All at once, several death eaters took their leave, though many stayed surprising those there. "I'm sure that your punishment shall be lessened thanks to your courage on the path to redemption. I'll leave you with this advice: don't try to obtain immortality or you'll have to answer to me."

And on that note, Nico opened yet another crack in the ground, burning with the green flame, and jumped in. As soon as his figure disappeared below, the crack closed once again, leaving the still frightened wizards to stare at it. As the feeling of shock wore away, a new feeling of victory set in. Before long, the applause and cheering started. Nico is just as happy to tell his father the good news of a job well done.


	2. Isabelle

**Author's Note: So this is the other half of the two shot. Hate me if you must for who I killed and I'm sorry. And I'm sorry if I don't stay consistent on the past/present tense thing, I'm still new at this. I own nothing.**

Once again, the immortal duo have found themselves entering the palace in the Underworld on a summons from Hades. Though when they entered, he was relaxed with little seriousness to his normal rigid personality. When he noticed the two enter, he was quick to usher them in and offer a glass of nector, which they gladly accepted.

The two were surprised at how hospitable the usually bitter god was being, but decided to say nothing about it. Though after a few minutes of some awkward small talk, Nico decided to finally ask why they had been summoned. Hades gave a small smile and said, "I have another execution mission for you. Harry Potter has cheated me 17 years ago. I was going to let him live if he killed Tom Riddle, but as you know, Nico had to do that. Leaving him alive the past few months helped let order be restored more easily to the wizarding world. But now that things have cooled down, I want to collect. Can one of you do that for me?"

The two looked at each other before Nico spoke, "It's your turn for an execution." he smiled, "Have fun."

"All right," she said, "where is he?" she asked Hades. "Hogwarts castle in Scotland."

She gave a nod of her head before skipping towards a shadow, twirling around, blowing a kiss and disappearing into the darkness. "You sure did manage to pick a hell of a girl." Hades said to his son. "Yeah, I sure did." he said with a smile on his face.

Across the globe, Harry Potter sat with his friends Ron, Hermione, and Ginny (his current girlfriend) at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. The Golden Trio had decided to go back to Hogwarts for their seventh year so they can formally say they graduated to get to the jobs they want. Professor McGonagall had been appointed the new Headmistress, though still holds her place as the Transfiguration Professor.

Everyone was having a fun time during the feast, that no one took notice to the dark feeling emanating from behind the doors. They did notice, however, when all the ghosts started scrambling about and fleeing from the room screaming bloody murder. Everyone was looking around, confused, trying to find the source of their fear. Suddenly, there was a blackness that started oozing through the cracks in the door to the Great Hall. It was seeping though like thick tar and some students took out their wands to send a spell it's way, only to have the darkness swallow it up.

Then the doors burst open to reveal a girl with long fire truck red hair and eyes a bright, light lavender. She looked cheery, with a smile on her face and the way she basically skipped into the hall. Though the gleaming gold sword she was carrying destroyed any possible looks of harmlessness on her. **(I'm saying that celestial bronze looks gold though I'm not really sure)** She walked in just to stop right in front of the steps at the head table. Turning around, her eyes scanned over the crowd before speaking, "I'm looking for a Harry James Potter."

Eyes grew wide at the name, wondering what she would possibly want with Harry. Harry himself wasn't sure what she wanted with him, but wasn't too eager at all to find out. Before he could think of some brilliant escape plan, her voice rang out again, "Ah, there you are!"

Looking up, Harry saw her make her way over towards his spot, and stop right in front of him. "Harry James Potter; by decree of Lord Hades of the Underworld, I, Isabelle Di 'Angelo, daughter of Poseidon, Ghost Queen and Queen of the Tide, am here to execute you on the charge of cheating death 17 years ago."

As she raised her sword to strike, Harry yelled out, "Wait!" With an aggravated sigh she said, "What." but kept her sword at the ready. "You said your name is Di 'Angelo." he said, fumbling to save time, "Didn't a Nico Di 'Angelo come and kill Voldemort saying something like that?" There was a murmur of agreement by those that were there, and Isabelle lowered her sword, not expecting the boy to remember her husband. "You remember Nico?"

At the sound of his name from his wife's voice, the man in question came out of the shadows and formed next to her. "You called?"

"Kind of. Harry here says he remember you from your last execution mission on Riddle."

"Well, I certainly don't remember him." he said, "Can kill horcruxes but not the man himself. Pathetic."

"Look kid, I'm ordered to kill and I do it, no questions asked. Nico did his job killing Riddle, now I'm doing mine killing you. So can we get on with this? Nico and I were about to go snowboarding in the Alps."

The entirety of the school was quite shocked at the easiness and relaxed tone these two possessed when talking about ending a life. "But you can't just kill him!" Ginny yelled. "Yes, yes I can. Besides, he was supposed to be dead the day his parents were killed, so I'm just taking what's rightfully Hades."

"Now hold on just a minute." McGonagall's voice rang out. "What authority do you have here? The ministry? Or are you here just because you want to murder?"

"We come from a higher power than the _ministry._" Nico said, twisting his voice on the ministry. "Don't people listen at all when we give the 'who-we-are-and-why-we've-come-to-kill-you' speech!"

Isabelle muttered "Di Immortales." before stating in a louder voice, "All you really need to know is that our parents are gods we're immortal, and that we've come to collect Harry Potter's soul." And before anyone could respond, she took her sword and plunged it straight into the heart of her target. The room filled with gasps, and some people fainting, as the silence continued.

When Isabelle extracted her sword from the now dead body of Harry, it steamed and sizzled until it was once again, a shiny gold color. She then shrunk it down to her ring and put it on her finger before turning to Nico. "You ready to go snowboarding?"

He just laughed while taking her hand and beginning to walk away, "You mean, am I ready to kick your ass as I beat you down the mountain?"

"No way, I can so beat you."

"Yeah right. You're as slow as Grover after a caffeine overload."

"Am not! I could out-ride and avalanche!"

"Oh yeah? Well why don't we see who's faster; you, me or the avalanche, loser buys the winner ice cream at that stand in Vancouver."

"Deal." The duo's banter would have been amusing if they didn't just kill the boy-who-lived as if it was a household chore. How in the world was Professor McGonagall suppose to explain this to the ministry.


End file.
